Don't Be A Stranger
by SelaNaib
Summary: Slightly AU story about Marissa realizing her feelings for Bianca. We're way past this point in the AMC universe but the story has been kicking around my head for a couple of weeks and was insistent on being freed. Enjoy.


Marissa felt her mouth curve into a huge smile when she saw Bianca walk to makeshift stage. It was an automatic response, happened every time she saw the pretty brunette. But these past three weeks, the smile faded almost as soon as it appeared, replaced by a sadness that she didn't fully understand. Three weeks. Is that really how long it had been since Bianca had said they should keep their distance and, hurt by her friend's dismissal, Marissa had agreed? It felt like years. Looking at Bianca now, as the other woman sincerely thanked them all for coming and wished them a fun time, Marissa could see all was not right. She looked tired. There was just a hint of strain in Bianca's smile, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. She was speaking a little too quickly, like she couldn't wait to get off that stage. While Bianca hadn't inherited her mother's love for the spotlight, she could hold her own in front of a crowd, particularly at an event for the Miranda Center. Something was definitely wrong and there had been a time when Marissa would have known exactly what that was. Now, Marissa realized, Bianca may as well have been a stranger…and that feeling of sadness overtook her again.

Bianca spied Marissa in the audience before she even stepped on stage. She could almost convince herself that it was Marissa's red hair that made her so easy to spot among Pine Valley's blondes and brunettes, but that wasn't completely true. Even now, after all that had happened these past few weeks, her heart still jumped a little at the sight of Marissa. She'd probably be able to find her at a red-headed convention. Marissa had made her feelings clear, Bianca told herself. And if she needed any further proof of that, it was in front of her, in the form of JR occupying the seat right next to Marissa, his hand lightly resting on her arm. Bianca tried to push thoughts of Marissa from her mind as she reminded herself of why they were there. The Miranda Center had seen more than its fair share of difficulties lately. Between Erica's supposed embezzlement and Griffin being suspected of murder, as well as stealing drugs from the hospital, work had been stressful not only on Bianca but also her staff. Now that all the legal troubles had been cleared up and the donors were returning in droves, she thought everyone associated with the Miranda Center could use some escapism and what better way to do that than through karaoke? When the rest of Pine Valley heard about her plans, what had started as a small staff event, quickly grew into a town-wide one, as her friends wanted to show their support. And, well, if Bianca could manage to talk a few more people into parting with some donations, that would be alright, too. So Krystal graciously agreed to close down her restaurant early. Tad immediately signed on as MC, because, he told her with a wink, "I hosted your mother's Dance-a-thon. After that, anything else is a piece of cake."

Gathering her thoughts, Bianca walked on stage to welcome what seemed like half of Pine Valley to the First Annual Miranda Center Singin' Fool Karaoke Night. Then her eyes met Marissa's and her gathered thoughts unspooled like a kitten's ball of yarn. She was pretty sure she managed to keep it together in front of everyone, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't grateful when time came to turn the microphone over to Tad.

An hour or so later, Marissa looked around Krystal's from her seat, trying to spot Bianca, for what seemed like the hundredth time. So far the evening had been a thriving success and she hoped the other woman was enjoying seeing her hard work come to fruition. But, she couldn't find her and that was strange because she could always find Bianca. They could be in a room of five hundred people and she'd know exactly where Bianca was. Marissa started to get up, the need to locate her friend almost overwhelming. But, JR's hand on her arm stopped her. "Don't go anywhere, yet," he whispered, as the applause for Jake's rendition of Train's "Hey Soul Sister," died down. JR had a plan, but it would only work if Marissa was there to witness it. She had been distant for a couple of weeks now. Always needing to work late, or get up early, anything to avoid sleeping in the same room with him. He knew all the work he had put in to getting her back had unraveled, thanks to Bianca spilling the beans about their arrangement. But, when JR put his mind to something, nothing stood in his way and now, his mind was focused on collecting his family members under the same roof. This next part of his plan was foolproof and, he thought to himself, I came up with it on my own. No Bianca required!

"And our next contestant on Pine Valley's Got Talent," Tad announced to chuckles from the audience, "is JR Chandler."

Marissa's eyes widened in surprise as JR bolted for the stage. A singer he was not. JR took the microphone from Tad, "Thank yuh….thank yuh very much," he said, strutting across the stage in his best Elvis swagger. The audience laughed as he mimicked a series of the King's moves.

_Well bless my soul  
>What's wrong with me?<br>I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree  
>My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug<br>I'm in love  
>I'm all shook up<br>Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah!_

The audience clapped along to the rhythm, some of them casting knowing glances Marissa's way. Marissa plastered what she hoped was a happy smile on her face. Inside she felt anything but happy. She was terrified. Terrified because while everyone else found JR's terrible Elvis impersonation funny and endearing, each line brought to mind pictures of Bianca - Bianca smiling. Bianca laughing. Bianca's deep brown eyes staring into hers, bravely confessing her feelings.

_Well please don't ask me what's on my mind  
>I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine<em>

Bianca on a date with that horrible Sienna woman.

_She touched my hand what a chill I got_

Marissa examining Bianca's hands after their ordeal with Ricky. Marissa fastening her bracelet around Bianca's wrist. Gloved hands touching in the snow.

_My insides shake like a leaf on a tree  
>There's only one cure for this body of mine<em>

Bianca hugging her.

"Oh my God!" Marissa said to herself as JR wrapped up his performance and everything clicked into place.

_I'm in love  
>I'm all shook up<br>Uh huh ohh yeah, yeah, yeah!_

That overwhelming need to find Bianca enveloped her again. She had to talk to her. She could admit it now. She was in love with her best friend.

Marissa stood hurriedly, her movement helpfully covered by the standing ovation JR was receiving, and headed to the kitchen area. It was the only place left Bianca could be.

She pushed through the swinging doors, and found Bianca sitting on a chair, head back against the wall, eyes closed and Marissa felt that smile spread over her face again.

"Hey," she said, lightly kicking the chair leg.

Bianca opened her eyes, startled to see Marissa staring down at her. "Hey back."

"This shindig of yours is a big success. Why aren't you out there enjoying it?"

"I've been in and out, taking advantage of the intermissions to mingle."

"Not that much, you haven't. I've been looking for you all night."

Bianca exhaled and stood. Truth be told, this is why she'd been hiding out in the kitchen for most of the night. "I thought we agreed to keep our distance for awhile," she said softly, her eyes searching Marissa's.

"I – uh," Marissa began.

"This isn't a game for me, Marissa," Bianca sighed. "I asked you for space because I need to work through some things if we're ever going to get back to what we had."

"But what if –"

Bianca felt a bit of hope spring in her chest at those three words, but she firmly closed it off again. Been there, done that. "It sounds like it's break time again," Bianca pointed out. Sure enough, the music from the main room had been replaced by the sound of conversation. "I'm sure JR will be searching for you," she told Marissa. "And there's one more person I want to make sure to talk to before the night's over." Bianca practically ran through the swinging doors. Marissa sighed. That did not go the way she expected.

Marissa resolved that she was not going to take no for answer. Perhaps JR had rubbed off on her after all. Quickly she put together a plan of action, an impish grin on her face. One way or another, Bianca was not leaving here tonight without knowing how Marissa felt.

Walking back into the main dining room, she corralled her mother. "I have a favor to ask."

A few moments later, the keys to Krystal's in her pocket, step one was complete. Next…step two.

"Hi," she said, dropping down in a seat by the karaoke machine.

"Hey," Damon replied, giving her a big smile. Tad's son was visiting while on summer break from college and had volunteered to operate the machine.

"Not your usual kind of DJ gig, huh?"

Damon shrugged. "It's okay. Pine Valley has been good to me. I wanted to help."

Marissa pointed to the machine. "So how does thing know what songs to play?"

"Oh, it's easy. It has a wireless option that lets you download tracks from the Internet."

"Any track?"

He nodded. "As long as there's a karaoke version of it, yeah."

"So can you help me find something?"

"I've never said no to a pretty lady," he grinned, reminding Marissa every inch of the "Tad the Cad" period photos Opal had shown her.

Later, after the last guest had left, Bianca collapsed into one of the soft chairs. It had been a great night. Her staff enjoyed themselves, as did the rest of Pine Valley. Krystal's rendition of Dream a Little Dream of Me had been the final performance of the evening and brought down the house. Everyone was excitedly anticipating doing it all again next year.

"Tired?" a voice asked in a southern drawl.

"Oh, hi," Bianca startled. "Yes. I don't want to move," she smiled sheepishly.

"Well don't you worry about that," Krystal told her. "One of my staff is just tidying things up in the back. She has the keys to lock up, so you just sit there for a spell."

Bianca immediately felt guilty. Someone else was working to clean up her event. "I should go help." She began to push herself out the chair, but Krystal stopped her. "Nonsense. You did all the work in putting this together. She'll be done in a few minutes anyway. You just sit there. But, if you don't mind, I'm going to turn out the lights in here, so nobody thinks we're still open."

"Go ahead. Oh, and Krystal," Bianca called as the woman walked out the door. "Thank you for everything."

Krystal smiled in response. Outside, she could just make out Bianca's silhouette from the street light. She didn't know what Marissa had planned. Her daughter refused to say when Krystal tried to pry it out of her. But she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very different day for some of Pine Valley's citizens.

Bianca sat in the darkened Krystal's, wondering where she would go when it came time to leave. She didn't want to go back to Wildwind. The place could seem very small when the girls were running around. But, at night, it could seem like a mausoleum. Not the right environment for her tonight. She really didn't want to go to Kendall's because as much as she loved her sister, she didn't think she could handle her well-meaning concern and worried glances. What was left? Definitely not her mother's place. Erica was barely recognizable to her these days. A room at the Yacht Club? The Pine Valley Inn? Considering her family's history with the Inn that was an unlikely option. So the Yacht Club it would be.

The Yacht Club. Where she and Marissa had been tied up in the closet. Where Marissa knew to find her when she went to confront her demons. Bianca sighed. There was hardly anywhere she could go in Pine Valley that didn't remind her of Marissa. Idly she wondered if Marissa was alright tonight. As she was saying goodbye to various people, she'd noticed Marissa and JR on the street, looking like they were having a disagreement. "Enough!" she silently berated herself. Maybe she should take the girls and go away for awhile. Perhaps some geographic distance was what she needed. Where would they go? Paris was out of the question, though Miranda had loved it there. Someplace in the States? New York City, perhaps? Then it hit her. Chile! The Miranda Center's branch there made it a logical place to go. The girls would be exposed to a new culture and language. But, their lives had already been disrupted so much, though. Did she really want to put them through another relocation?

Bianca was startled out of her revelry by haunting piano music coming from the direction of the stage. Then the lights came up and there stood Marissa.

"Marissa! What on earth?"

"You wouldn't let me talk earlier, so now just be quiet and listen."

_I shouldn't be alone with you tonight,  
>Desire was too strong to put up a fight,<br>I don't understand the way I feel although it feels so right  
>I really shouldn't be here tonight<em>

Bianca's eyes widened. She recognized the song immediately. Dina Carroll was one of her favorite artists.

_In your eyes there__'s a sign of intensity  
>I sense an atmosphere<br>No need to hide from the way that you feel inside  
>There's nothin' left to fear<em>

Marissa's voice swelled with the chorus

_If only for tonight (don__'t be a stranger)  
>I wanna take this chance risk it all for you<br>Knowing what I'm gonna do  
>If only for tonight (don't be a stranger)<br>I want it all from you tonight_

Bianca felt the hope spring back in her chest again. Could this really be happening? Did she dare to let herself believe it?

_You__'re on my mind all of the time  
>I really shouldn't stay with you tonight<br>But the more and more I think of it  
>The more it just seems right<br>I really shouldn't be here tonight  
><em>  
>Marissa stared directly into Bianca's eyes, hoping she could put all her feelings behind the next verse.<p>

_Now I find I don't know who I really am  
>I'm lost without a trace<br>So take me high take me low  
>Anyhow you know<br>And help me if you can_

_If only for tonight (don't be a stranger)  
>I wanna take this chance risk it all for you<br>Knowing what I'm gonna do  
>If only for tonight (don't be a stranger)<br>I want it all from you tonight_

Bianca moved as if an unseen force was pulling her toward the stage. To Marissa. Within seconds she was standing only a couple of feet away from her, seeing all the love she felt being reflected back.

_Why __I don't know I'm in too deep to say no  
>Hold me close don't let me go<em>

Marissa dropped the microphone and closed the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck and whispered the final lyrics, "I wanna take this chance.  
>Risk it all for you. It's what I'm gonna do."<p>

Marissa brought Bianca's lips to hers and as the fireworks went off in her brain and she felt Bianca's arms close around her, she knew, Bianca would never feel like a stranger again._  
><em> 


End file.
